1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a disk recording device to manufacture hard disk drives, and more particularly, to a disk recording device to manufacture hard disk drives which is capable of recording data on a disk before it is mounted in a hard disk drive, during a process of manufacturing hard disk drives.
2. Description of the Related art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a hard disk drive is used as a data storage unit of a computer, and includes a thin disk, a head, and an arm. The disk is rotatably installed in a casing of the computer and stores data. The head writes data onto the disk or reads the data while moving over the surface of the disk. The head is movably supported by the arm.
When the manufacture of the hard disk drive is just completed, data cannot be recorded on the surface of the disk, so the hard disk drive is usually formatted so that it may store data. That is, tracks are compactly formed on the disk and the disk is divided into sectors so that the disk may store data. Such a formatting process is usually performed after the assembly of the hard disk drive is finished during a process of manufacturing the hard disk drive.
However, the method of manufacturing the conventional hard disk drives has a problem in that a formatting process is performed after the assembly of the hard disk drive is completed, so it forces manufacturers to spend a lot of time to perform the formatting process as the data storage capacity of the hard disk drive becomes larger, thus reducing productivity of hard disk drives and being difficult to meet a market demand.
Further, the conventional method of manufacturing the conventional hard disk drives has another problem in that a hard disk drive production line becomes enlarged due to an unexpected large volume of the hard disk drives when arranging the assembled hard disk drives for a formatting process, thus requiring a large working space.